Evaluate the effect of bilateral vasectomy on the development of atherosclerosis in Macaca fascicularis, determine the role of hyperlipidemia in this effect, and assess the therapeutic usefulness of vasectomy reversal and/or reduced dietary cholesterol in regression of the atherosclerotic changes.